Namikaze Naruto
by LucianUzumaki
Summary: What would life be like for Naruto if the Fourth wasn't the one to seal the Nine Tailed Fox. What if He was still alive to raise Naruto and train him. How would things be different in his life and at the acadamy. This will be T for now please R&R. Thanks
1. Chapter 1

Yo!! What's up everyone! I decided to start a new fic! I know some of you might get pissed at me for doing so being as I have three others in limbo right now, but it can't be helped. I have like the biggest writers block ever! It's really starting to piss me off and I have been reading old Naruto and Bleach manga and watching the episodes. Hopefully I will get sudden inspiration and be able to come back with a bang. Until then I will be working on this fic so please bear with me. Thank you everyone for you patience and understanding in this sad sad situation.

I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 1

As he sat atop Hokage Mountain, he pondered his last day among the living. _Have I done everything I've wanted to? Is there anything that I have been unable to accomplish that I wanted to? …………No I have done everything I once dreamed of doing. I became a Ninja, I became the Hokage, I found and married the woman of my dreams, even if it was in secret, I will be a father in an hours time, and I will be able to hold my first born son. I have had a good life. I have no regrets. I will die protecting those I love and cherish. I will have an end befitting a Ninja. I have followed my way of the Ninja to the very end. I just hope that in sacrificing myself I will create a better life for my son, and future generations of Shinobi._

The Fourth Hokage was brought from his deep thoughts by the sudden appearance of Jiraiya.

"I finally found you. You sure are one hard guy to get a hold of ya know that?"

"Sensei, why are you here?"

"What? I can't come see my star pupil on his last day among the living?"

"Why are you really here Ero-sennin?"

"Damn it kid, I thought I told you to stop calling me that."

"I thought I told you to stop calling me kid."

"….let's go have a drink, _Hokage-sama._"

"After you _Jiraiya-sama._"

"Hey Old Man! Two drinks and make it quick."

"Are you insane! We're in the middle of a crisis and you want-! Oh! Hokage-sama, Jiraiya-sama! I'm so sorry, I didn't know it was you. I'll have two drinks for you momentarily."

"So you found a way to defeat the Nine-Tailed Fox huh?"

"Not permanently, but yes I have."

"Getting rid of the Nine-Tails is a feat beyond what even you are capable of."

"That is probably true. I just wish I knew why it suddenly came here of all places."

"That is something we may never know." The owner of the bar appeared with two bottles of sake and set them down.

"It's on me tonight gentlemen."

"Thanks, we need it." Minato smiled at his old friend and sensei.

"I still haven't figured out why you're here. What do you want." Jiraiya sighed as he put his drink down.

"Is there any way you will reconsider? Sarutobi or I could easily do this instead. You have a family to think about, a son that will need you guidance and training."

"The Third put you up to this didn't he?"

"Yes, but he didn't have to twist my arm very hard to get me to agree."

"I will tell you the same thing I told him. It is very tempting. I want to stay with Kushina and Naruto, but there is only one problem."

"And what is that problem, maybe I can make it disappear."

"I'm the Hokage. I swore to protect my village at all costs….even if it cost me my life. That is the way things are. I made a promise to everyone in this village, and I _NEVER _go back on my word."

"Yes I know….It is your Way of the Ninja after all." Suddenly a young girl appeared next to the two legendary Ninja.

"Hokage-sama! Lady Tsunade sent me. Your wife is in labor and the baby will be delivered shortly."

Jiraiya glanced at Minato to make sure he was not paying attention, then poured a white powder into his sake.

"Minato! One last drink. This time to some good news." Jiraiya poured two cups of sake and picked up one. "To fatherhood."

Minato smiled a sad smile before picking up his cup.

"However short it may be." Both downed the drink at the same time. "Take me to them Shizune."

"Right away sir." Jiraiya watched as Tsunade's apprentice and his apprentice disappeared down the deserted streets of Konoha.

"I'm sorry Minato, but we can't let you do this. I hope you find it in you heart to forgive me one day." With those final words of parting Jiraiya picked up his back pack and made his way to the gates of Konoha, looking back only once before disappearing into the forest. He would not be seen by anyone from Konoha for many years to come.

Elsewhere in Konoha….

"This way Sir."

The Fourth Hokage made his way through the halls of Konoha Hospital with a hurried stride. Any in his way moved swiftly to the side.

"Minato!" The Fouth turns to see The Third coming down the hall towards him.

"What do you need? Kushina's in labor right now."

"I know I was just told, that's why I'm here."

"Then lets hurry."

"Have you seen Jiraiya anywhere today?"

"Yes I had a drink with him right before coming here."  
"I see….do you know where he was going after that? I would like to speak with him."

"Probably to peep at a woman's bath."

"I would hope he would be a little more mature during a time of crisis, but it is Jiraiya after all."

_Good…Jiraiya you are indeed a good friend. I know he's going to be mad at me for this, but he still has a family to take care of while all of my children are grown and can care for themselves._

/Flashback/

"_You can't be serious Minato! There has to be another way!" His successor sighed and turned to face him_

"_If there is another way it has been too slow in coming." His eyes were filled with sadness as he said this._

"_You're hell bent on doing this aren't you?" Minato's amazing blue eyes met those of the Third Hokage and all traces of sadness were gone replaced by a blazing determination._

"…_Ah, now those are the eyes I'm accustomed to seeing. I guess that means yes."_

"_Sarutobi, you know just as well as I do that if I don't do this then Konoha will be destroyed."_

"_You can let me or Jiraiya do this. We both have the strength required. Besides you have a wife and a son on the way to worry about. My children are grown and no longer need me to survive. My wife is in a better place, and I have well passed my peak. You are in the prime of you life with a wife that adores you, and a son that will surpass you one day."_

"_That is all very tempting, but I see one problem with that."_

"_What's that?"  
"You are not longer the Hokage...I am."_

"_But-"_

"_No! Tomorrow afternoon my son will be born, that night I will face the Fox, and by morning Konoha will be safe. That is my final decision."_

"_...very well."_

_A series of knocks on his door startled him awake.  
"What the hell...This had better be good or I might seriously kill whoever is on the other side of that door."_

"_Jiraiya I know you're in there! Get up I need to speak with you It's urgent!" Jiraiya hurried to the door and opened it up to an irritated Third Hokage._

"_He won't see reason! Why he has to do this is beyond me, you or I have enough power. That student of yours is more stubborn than you!"_

"_Ain't he great! By the way what are we talking about?"_

"_Minato...He is going to sacrifice his life to defeat the Fox."_

"_Wait, he figured out how to kill the Fox."_

"_No not kill, seal it away."_

"_Isn't that a good thing?"_

"_NO! He has a wife that loves him, a son on the way, and a long life ahead of him. He's in his prime for God's sake. I am capable of doing this just as much as he is. Jiraiya we can't let him do this!"  
"I agree, but like you said he is more stubborn than I am. Once he has his mind made up no amount of talking will convince him otherwise."_

"_That's why we won't be talking."_

"_What?"_

"_You are going to knock him out, and then I will take his place. We will still have to use his son as a container for the Fox, as I see no way around that."_

"_You make it sound like knocking him out will be easy. I think I'd rather take my chances with the Fox."_

"_Knocking him out will be easy. If you know how to do it right. I want you to find Tsunade and ask her for a tasteless, odorless drug that can put someone of our level to sleep for a day. Then I want you to go drinking with him tomorrow afternoon just before his son is born."_

"_Why then."_

"_So he can see the little one before he passes out."_

"_How am I supposed to know-"_

"_Ask Tsunade about that too. She is caring for Kushina."_

"_You really thought this one didn't you" Jiraiya gave a cheeky grin to his former sensei._

"_I was known to pull some good pranks in my time too."_

"_...Right..."_

"_If all goes well Konoha will be safe and Minato will be alive to raise his son."_

"_I hope for your sake it works because he is gonna be pissed."_

"_...I know, but it can't be helped."_

/End Flashback/

Minato, Sarutobi, and Shizune rushed down the halls of the Hospital, with Shizune in the lead. They had just turned a corner when….

"Minato!!" The Fourth turned around to see a tired looking Tsunade. He rounded on Shizune.

"I thought that you were leading us to her!" He said pointing at Tsunade.

"I was. She was down this hall when I left."

"She is right Minato. Your son is healthy. He is in the Nursery right now if you want to see him."

"How is Kushina?"

"She lost a lot of blood and she's tired, but it's nothing I can't fix. Go see your son." The Fourth smiled and it seemed as if a giant weight had been taken from his shoulders.

"Thank you Tsunade."

"I don't need thanks. It is my job after all." Minato turned and followed Shizune to the Nursery, with the Third close behind.

The one nurse on duty in the Nursery looked up and blinked in surprise as The Fouth Hokage, the Third Hokage, and Lady Tsunade's only apprentice entered.

"Can I help you Hokage-sama?"

"There was a little boy born just a little while ago and I wanted to see him."

"Ah…The one with a head of blond hair."

The Fourth smiled.

"That would be the one."

"He's over here sir. He's a happy one. Hardly cried at all and looked at as all there in the room with those big blue eyes of his. He does like to talk though, and he smiles a lot." The Fouth beamed with pride and a huge smile split his face.

"Here he is." The Fourth came close to the crib with his son in it. A blond haired, blue eyed baby looked up at a blond haired, blue eyed man and smiled.

"It's ok if I hold him isn't it." The Nurse nodded and smiled as the man held in fear by many enemises of Konoha picked up a baby with utmost care and awe. She watched as tears began to stream down his face and he smiled as if he were the father of this little miracle. If she hadn't know that The Fourth was single she would have thought the boy _was _his. They did look so much alike.

"If you don't mind me asking sir?"

"Go ahead."

"How did you know about this child being born."

"….Ah Shizune told me. You see I was the one that found this woman in the forest."

"Ah…I see, but why did you want to see the baby?"

"I've seen so much death in the last several days. I've seen people I know and care for die. I just wanted to see a life come into this world instead of seeing one leaving it. I can tell that this little one is going to shine one day. It's things like this that give me hope for the future. Seeing a miracle like this in the middle of such despair helps to strengthen my resolve. Thank you for letting me see him. "

"It was my pleasure. I think I understand what you mean. All day I have been treating the injured, but seeing him…it has helped me to keep going."

"I'm glad that one so little can make such a big difference. I'm expecting big things from him."

The Fourth smiled down at his son, who smiled back, then turned to leave. As he reached the door he stumbled and almost fell. Had it not been for the Third he would have.

"Are you ok Minato?"

"…Yeah I'm fine I just feel tired all of the sudden."

"….well lets go see Kushina and then you can rest for a little while."

"Yeah, I have been pushing my self a lot recently."

Tsunade met the group halfway back to where Kushina was resting. She looked drained and her eyes seemed dead. The Fourth picked up on it instantly.

"Tsunade? Tsunade, what's wrong."

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "I did everything I could, but I wasn't able to stop the bleeding….Kushina….she's dead."

"…….that……that can't be possible……you're the best….you can heal anything!"

"I'm sorry…I tried my hardest….I really did, but…"

"No this can't be! Tell me you lying….this can't be happening not now!" Tears were now streaming down Tsunade's face.

"I wish I could…….I'm so so sorry."

"….Kushina….my Kushina….no,no,no,no,NO!" The Fourth pushed past Tsunade and headed for the room his beloved was in. _This can't be happening. She's just resting, she's not really dead._

He entered the room and went immediately to the side of his wife. She looked peaceful. He put a trembling hand to her cheek and softly called her name. "Kushina…please…wake up…you can't be dead. Please…I love you…I need you…our son needs you. Kushina…Kushina…"

He ran his hands over her lips tenderly, he stroked her hair. He had seen death enough times to know. She wasn't sleeping. He would never see her beautiful eyes open again; he would never see that mischievous smile again.

"Good bye my love. I loved you since the moment I saw you. No one, but you…" He kissed her softly on the lips, and for the first time in years he cried. The pain of loosing her was unlike any he had ever felt before; it felt as if his heart was exploding in his chest. Then suddenly he felt a weariness that he couldn't fight off consume him, his eyes began to close, and just before he fell into a dreamless sleep he whispered…

"Our son is healthy, strong and happy. He's perfect my love; I wish you could see him………… Our little Naruto."

So….what do you think? Please Review and let me know what you think and all that. I've read a few things about how it would be if Naruto's dad was still alive, and I thought I'd give it a try myself. Any way in the next chapter Minato wakes up and boy is he pissed. Also I go into a little of the situation with Naruto. Is he still gonna be an Uzumaki or will he take the Namikaze name? Then it will be a few year time skip to when his is a little older and what techniques he will be taught by Minato and what not.

Guess you'll have to read the next chap if you want to find out what happens!!

A/N:

It has never been revealed in the manga or the anime if Tsunade or Jiraiya were in Konoha when the Nine Tailed Fox attacked. I would assume that it is a good possibility, but we may never know for sure. It worked well with what I wanted to do so I decided to add it.


	2. Chapter 2

Yo! What's up everyone! Thanks to all of you that took the time to give a review. I love hearing how great I am! ; ) Guess I inherited that from the Great Jiraiya sama. Some of his energy passed on to me. Please take a moment to appreciate the Greatness of Jiraiya, who it seems is no longer with us : (

Well enough of the sad stuff, and on to my fic.

Chapter 2

The sounds of battle surrounded him, he was lost and confused. His father had been by his side only moments ago, and his mother had been not far off. Now he was stumbling among the debris created by the Nine-Tails passing. _To think that just by moving the Fox can create such damage. I just hope the Hokage makes it soon._

"Mother! Father! Where are you?" In the distance Iruka could hear the battle cries of his comrades as they faced the Fox. _I can't believe I became a Genin only a couple of months ago and already I am in a large scale battle like this. I have to find my parents and Mizuki. They will know what to do._

Suddenly someone grabbed him from behind and his Ninja instinct kicked in. His elbow shot back connecting with the soft middle of his attacker. A slight grunt and loosened grip were the only signs that he had done any damage, but that was all that he had needed. Suddenly he disappeared in a cloud of smoke and in his place was a log. Several Kunai shot from a tree nearby and struck his opponent in the leg.

"Iruka! Stop it's me!"

"Sensei?"

"Yes, it's me."

"What jutsu kept me from graduating the last three times?" His question was met by a chuckle.

"It was the Clone Jutsu." Iruka let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm glad it's you Sensei. Have you seen my parents?"

"Last time I saw them they were at the front lines."

"We have to get there as soon as possible."

"I'm sorry, but I can't allow that."

"What…what do you mean."

"I'm taking you back to the village where you will be safe."

"…but I'm a ninja too. This is my home, you can't expect me to just sit safe and sound while my parents are out here fighting."

"Yes I do, and besides I'm not giving you a choice." His sensei disappeared, then suddenly he was grabbed around the middle and they were moving. In order to make it back to the village they had to pass the front lines and as they moved past Iruka saw his father.

"Don't let it get any closer. We have to hold out until the Fourth gets here!"

"FATHER!!" The man looked over his shoulder and saw his son being taken from the battle field. He smiled sadly before turning to fight again.

"No my parents are still fighting out there. Let me go! MOTHER! FATHER!" Just before the battle disappeared from view he saw his father. He was standing among his fallen friends and was bleeding badly from a wound in his stomach. As Iruka watched his father preformed the strongest jutsu in his arsenal. He had watched his father practice this jutsu over and over again until he could do it without completely draining his chakra.

"WATER ELEMENT: WATER DRAGON JUTSU!" A giant dragon charged at the Fox as his father made one last attempt to protect his village. In response the Demon Fox brought a giant paw crashing down completely destroying the lone Ninja who stood in defiance of it.

"FATHER NOOOOOO!!!!"

Konoha Hospital…..

"Sleep well my friend. I hope you will be able to forgive me one day. Your son needs you now more than ever." As the Third looked upon his successor he felt a tear slide down his face. He smiled in pride knowing that he was leaving Konoha in the most capable of hands. Seconds later he wiped his face clean and when he looked up his eyes were blazing with determination, or as he called it 'The Will of Fire'.

"Tsunade! I will need you help before long. Can I count on you?" The Slug Sannin nodded wiping the tears from her cheek.

"What ever you need, I will do to the best of my ability."

"There's the Tsunade I know. Do not be too hard on yourself child. It was her time to go. You may be the most skilled Medical Ninja this world has ever seen, but you are not God."

"Thank you sensei. What do you need of me?"

"I need to take Minato's son with me to the battle field."

"WHAT! Sensei I can't allow that! He was only born an hour ago."

"I realize that, but in order to defeat the Fox, I need that child."

"Why. You, The God of Shinobi, can't finish this without the child?"

"No I can not. Even Minato who is profoundly talented could not finish this without using the child. In fact he was going to. Instead I will take his place, but every other part of his plan must remain the same."

"Then why do you need me?" The Third sighed, his old age showing through.

"I was planning on having Jiraiya help me with this part of the procedure, but he left soon after he drugged Minato. I need you to prepare a place close to the battle field where Naruto will be safe. Use the strongest barrier Jutsu you know. After that I need you to follow this illustration to perfection. These seals were designed and tested by Minato." Tsunade took the paper that her sensei handed her. Her eyes widened as she studied the seals.

"Sensei these will-"

"I know, but it is the only way."

"I can see why you wanted Jiraiya to do this originally. These seals are very difficult and extremely dangerous if done wrong."

"I would trust none but one of the Sannin to do this. Unfortunately Orochimaru turned traitor and Jiraiya is not here, so it falls upon you to do this. Will you be able?"

"Yes, I have done seals that were more complex. They were less dangerous if done incorrectly however."

"Tonight the can be no errors. If this is done incorrectly Konoha will be destroyed before the sun rises tomorrow."

"It will be taken care of. You can count on me."

"Good. Now we must hurry time is the one thing we have very little of."

10 PM Outside Konoha ….

"Shit! EVERYBODY MOVE NOW!!!" The Ninja scattered as one of the Fox's giant tails came crashing down among them.

"Report!"

"Ichi!"

"Nii!"

"San!"

"Yon!"

"Go!"

"Roku!"

_That was close! Thanks again Obito. This eye of yours has saved me and my men more than once tonight._

"Return to formation B and stay close. Were going for the belly of the beast."  
"HAI!" Kakashi, his Sharingan spinning took lead as his platoon moved swiftly toward the Demon Fox. As they neared Kakashi gave a quick signal with his hand and as they passed under the Demon Fox they released their most powerful water based techniques, and without pausing they continued on, seeking shelter from the Demon's Wrath. Kakashi turned and was relieved to see that their combined attacks had at least caused the Fox to stagger.

Suddenly he was grabbed out of the air by a powerful grip. He tried to break free, but the person holding him was immensely powerful.

"Kakashi! Stop moving it's just me!"  
"Tsunade-sama!"

"Kakashi I told you to stop calling me that. It makes me feel old."

"But-"

"Not another work or I swear to God I will deck you."

"……."

"I thought so. I need you and your platoon to follow me." Kakashi nodded and signaled his team to follow. They only traveled a short distance, when they came upon a clearing. Tsunade signaled them to stop, before turning to them.

"I need you to protect this clearing from any attack at all costs. It is of the utmost importance that nothing even remotely dangerous gets past you. The survival of Konoha depends on it."

"Why is this so important Tsunade?"

"The Third will be sealing the Fox's Chakra away. However because it is so immense it will have to be split in two. The Fox's consciousness and half of it's chakra will be sealed into the child over there. The other half will be taken as a sacrifice to the Death God."

"How can you seal that evil into a child!" One of the Ninja questioned.

"If we seal it into someone who's chakra coils have fully matured then they would blow up from the pressure. If we seal it into this child who is only four hours old then his body as well as his chakra coils will grow and adapt to the Fox's chakra."  
"Won't that turn him into the Demon?"  
"No. The seal will keep them separate beings. He will be able to access the Fox's chakra eventually."

"This child….He is saving us all from a horrible fate isn't he?"  
"Yes he is."

"To think one so little could make such a big difference." Kakashi smiled at the comment. (even if no one could see it.)

"I'm glad you all see it that way. Some however will not. If we survive the night we should promise to protect this child from harm."

"Yes Sir!!"

"OK! Set up a roaming perimeter. I want to be moving at all times and keep your eyes open for any debris. Nothing will get past us Tsunade, I give you my word."

"I knew I could count on you Kakashi." As Kakashi's men took up their positions around the clearing, Kakashi approached Tsunade.

"…umm Tsunade?"

"Yes."  
"You said the Third would be sealing the Fox away?"  
"Yes I did."

"Is Minato sensei dead?" Tsunade looked up in surprise. _How could I have been so stupid! Kakashi has lost his two closest friends and team mates in the last year. Of course he would think that Minato wasn't here because he had been killed.  
_"No he is not dead. The Third and Jiraiya drugged him. They didn't want him to do this because it would kill him. Something about being in the prime of his life. I'm sorry for worrying you like that." Kakashi let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm glad. If he had died too…"  
"I know. Now get back to your job."

"Yes Ma'am!"

"_**YOU DAMN MORTALS!!! WHERE IS THAT MURDEROUS BASTARD HIDING!! I KNOW THAT YOU ARE SHELTERING HIM!! **_

_**I WILL LAY WASTE TO YOUR PATHETIC VILLAGE UNTIL I FIND HIM!! DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT YOU CAN DEFEAT ME WITH YOUR PATHETIC ATTEMPTS!!!! ME! THE GREATEST OF ALL THE TAILED DEMONS!!! YOU ARE LIKE AN ANNOYING FLY THAT NEEDS TO BE CRUSHED!!! **_

_**WHERE IS HE!!! COME AND FACE A REAL DEMON YOU BASTARD UCHIHA!! IT IS EASY TO KILL A PUP SEE IF YOU FAIR AS WELL AGAINST ME!! WHERE ARE YOU!!! I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN WHERE EVER YOU GO!!! DO YOU HEAR ME UCHIHA!!! I WILL FIND YOU NO MATTER WHERE YOU HIDE OR FOR HOW LONG!!! BE IT IN THIS LIFE OR THE NEXT I WILL HAVE MY VENGANCE!!!"**_

The Demon Fox looked to his left as a huge explosion rocked the earth. As the smoke cleared a Gorilla that matched the Demon Fox in size appeared.

"**I feel your pain O Great One!"** The Gorilla called out to the Demon Fox. **"I know why you are here and I know of who you speak! Believe me when I say that he is not here, and we would never shelter That Traitor."**

"_**SILENCE!!! I WILL NOT BE MADE A MOCKERY OF!! I WILL NOT HEAR YOUR FILTHY LIES!! I KNOW THAT HE IS OF THIS VILLAGE AND I KNOW THAT YOU WOULD WELCOME ANY TRAITOR FROM THAT BLOODLINE BACK WITH OPEN ARMS!!"**_

"**You are mistaken O Great One. Please leave this place. We have not wronged you, and there are innocent children cowering in fear of the coming death that is you! Please see reason Great One!**

"_**YOU SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT OF YOUR OFFSPRING BEFORE SENDING THAT BASTARD TO KILL MINE!! I WILL NOT LEAVE UNTIL EVERY BUILDING IN THE LEAF HAS BEEN RAZED TO THE GROUND AND EVERY UCHIHA HAS BEEN SLAUGTERED!!"**_

"**I was hoping for a different answer O Great One. It is unfortunate that, that is your choice."  
**_**"YOU SPEAK AS IF YOU CAN DEFEAT ME GORILLA KING!! REMEMBER YOUR PLACE AND REMEMBER TO WHOM YOU SPEAK! I HAVE NO GRUDGE AGAINST YOUR KIND, BUT IF YOU STAND IN MY WAY I WILL DESTROY YOU! THEN I WILL DESTROY ALL YOUR KIND!!!"**_

"**I will not be the one to defeat you O Great One. The one they call The God of Shinobi will defeat you."**

"_**HAHAHAHA!!! THAT CHILD THINKS HE CAN DEFEAT**__** ME!!!**__** I WOULD LIKE TO SEE HIM TRY!! HE COULD NEVER EVEN HARM ME LET ALONE DEFEAT ME!!! COME GOD OF SHINOBI I WILL GRIND YOUR BODY INTO DUST!!!!**_

As the Fox was laughing at the absurdity of being defeated by a mortal, he felt the cold hand of Death reach into him. It was at that moment that the Fox knew fear. Slowly he could feel his unmatched strength draining away. He fought with all of his significant power, but it was to no avail. His power was steadily being drained and split in two.

"_**DAMN YOU SHINIGAMI!! WHY DO YOU SERVE THE MORTALS AS A COMMON SLAVE!!! YOU HAVE FALLEN!!!" **_The God of Death remained silent under the taunt. In response he smiled with such depravity that even the Demon Fox shivered in fear.

With the last of his power the Demon Fox roared out in sorrow and fury. As the last of the Demon Fox's chakra was split there was an explosion the shook the very foundations of the Earth. When the smoke cleared the Fox, the Gorilla, and the Third Hokage were gone. There was a long stretch of silence, and then the gathered Shinobi began to cheer. The Demon Fox had been defeated and their village was safe. They had held out long enough for the Third to come and save them all.

Elsewhere in the forest….

She hurt all over. Her head pounded and her joints ached. _It's no surprise though. Being so close to that explosion I'm lucky to be alive. Damn that Sarutobi. I wish he would have told me that was going to happen I would have prepared for it better. _Suddenly Tsunade realized that she was on her back. Her eyes shot open in panic, and she tried to get her body moving. _Naruto!! I have to check to see if he is ok. This all depends on his survival. _When she was finally able to turn to where the child should be she saw four of the six Ninja that were with Kakashi. They had made a human shield around the infant, and Tsunde could see that they all had jagged chunks of debris in their backs. She started towards them, in hopes that she could heal them. One turned his head toward her and spoke, coughing up a lot of blood in the process.

"He's safe Tsunade sama…..cough…..he has a few minor…..cough…..injuries, but otherwise…..cough…..he is fine. Don't worry about us…..chough…..you won't be able to help…..chough…..please help Kakashi and the child." Tsunade watched as the life in his eyes faded. Even though he and his companions were dead they stayed standing, and even in death, they refused to stop protecting the child. Tsunade felt pride building in her and she swore that these four would be honored as heroes. Then she moved to the three remaining Ninja.

"We are all ok Tsunade. Nothing that needs your attention anyway. Please tend to the child."

She nodded in understanding and picked up the now crying Naruto. She rocked him back and forth making soft shushing sound to calm him down. Slowly he stopped crying and with one last sniff he fell asleep from exhaustion. _This little guy has been through one hell of a first day. At least he is not hurt too bad._

"Kakashi I'm taking this little one to the Hospital. Can you and your men make it back ok?"

Kakashi only nodded.

Konoha Hospital….

"Tsunade sama?"

"Yes."

"Are you ok?"

"hmmm yeah. I'm really tired though."

"Maybe you should get some rest." Tsunade glanced out the window and could see that the sky was showing the tell tale signs that dawn was close at hand.

"I would love to, but it's almost dawn, and I'd like to be away from here before Minato wakes up."

"But-"

"No…it is for the best Shizune. I just needed to make sure Naruto was taken care of. Now we can leave."

"What about the four Ninja that gave their lives. Shouldn't you stay and tell Hokage sama about them?"

"I wrote a very detailed letter explaining everything to him. He will find it when he wakes in a couple of hours."

"…..ok, I'll get my things."

"Good girl." Tsunade watches as her apprentice heads to their temporary room. Then she walks into the room where Minato is sleeping. She stares at him for a few moments then kisses him softly on the forehead.

"If only I had been a few years younger. Raise him well Minato. Raise him well."

Four Hours Later….

His eyes open slowly, and he blinks a few times before stretching. _Man I must have been really tired. Oh well I feel much better now. _He glances out the window and sees that it is early morning, before rolling over and closing his eyes again.

"**SARUTOBI!!! JIRAIYA!!!" **The door bangs open and two nurses rush in.

"Hokage-sama are you alright?"

"What time is it?"

"…It's nine am."

"….What day is it."

"…october the 11th."

"SONOFABITCH!!!"

"Sir please calm down this is a hospital after all."

"How the hell can you be so calm!"

"Sir?" The door bangs open again and Kakashi walks in.

"Sensei! It's good to see you awake."  
"Kakashi! What the hell is going on! Why aren't you at the front lines?"

"………Sensei….the Fox is gone. The Third defeated it."

"_**JIRAIYA WHEN I FIND YOU I AM SERIOUSLY GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!!!!**_"

Somewhere in the Land of Waves….

"AAAHCHOOO!!!" Jiraiya rubs his nose and continues walking. _Either some beautiful woman somewhere is talking about me or Minato just woke up._ Jiraiya stops in his tracks, then looks behind him fearfully. When he starts walking again it is at a noticeably quicker pace. There was only one thing that scared him more than a pissed off Tsunade……….and that was a pissed off Minato.

A/N

So how was it? Good I hope. Anyway I didn't get to some of the stuff I wanted to, but that's ok. I went into more detail about the sealing process and the battle with the Fox and what not. Oh….also I realize that Iruka was not a genin at the time of the Fox's attack, but I thought I would make him one. It gave him a good reason to be out there at the time so yeah. Also I added that part in with his dad, to kinda show that his dad was just as much a hero as the Fourth or in this cast the Third. Also that whole 'Ichi Nii San' thing was the numbers one through six in Japanese just in case you didn't know (which I bet you knew anyway) So I hope you liked it. I'll get to work on the next Chapter as soon as possible, but I'm going on vacation in a couple of days so it might be a little while, before I update.

In the next chapter we will find out what happens with Naruto and Minato, etc… so look forward to it.

Peace out Yo

LU


	3. Chapter 3

Yo! Well here it is! The next chapter. Thanks again to all those that review and such.

Any way not much else to go on about soo….

Onto the fic.

I don't own anything related to Naruto. The following is a work of fan related insanity and comes from some unknown form of creativity, which was until recently untapped

Chapter 3

To say that the Fourth Hokage was angry was a serious understatement. He paced back and forth in his office muttering curses and glaring at seemingly empty space. _How dare they! I can't believe they drugged me like that, and I can't believe I actually let them! This is one of the worst things that they could have done to me, or any Hokage for that matter. No one drugged the First as he went to face his death against Uchiha Madara! No one stopped the Second from going to certain death to end the Great War! They both had family they were leaving behind!_

"Sir!"

"WHAT!" The man flinched at the fierce response. Minato noticed the reaction instantly and felt ashamed.

"I apologize. It is not you I am angry with, and I should not have snapped at you."

"…ah…it's ok sir."

"What did you need."

"…well sir as you left the hospital this fell out of you vest." The ANBU pulled out an envelope and handed it to Minato.

"Thank you. Is there anything else?"

"No sir, that is all."

"Go home, see your family. I'm sure they need you right now."

"…sir?"

"That's an order." The ANBU snapped to attention and gave a quick salute.

"Thank you sir." In a whirl of leaves he disappeared. With a tired sigh Minato sits behind his desk and examines the envelope. His name was written on the front, and he recognized the graceful writing instantly. He quickly opened the envelope and began to read.

_Minato,_

_By the time you read this letter I as well as Jiraiya will be long gone. I realize that you must be extremely angry at the both of us right now, and with good reason. _

_Please realize that we did this for many reasons, the foremost being Naruto needs you. Had we allowed you to follow through with your plan Naruto would have been sent to some orphanage where he would be given well below acceptable care. He would have grown up alone and confused. _

_I know you want him to be seen as a hero, and some will see him as such. The majority however will see him as the Nine Tailed Fox, not as its jailor. We, as your friends, could not allow that to happen. _

_Secondly we did this for the good of the village. Sarutobi, for all of his glory, had well passed his prime. He would have taken the post as Hokage again because his love of this village has never been matched by any Hokage. You are in your prime, and have a long life ahead of you. You are the best person for the title Hokage at this time. You will lead this village for many years of peace and prosperity. We all believe in your strength. Sarutobi spoke to me briefly before facing the Fox. These were his words:_

"_Minato is a very talented man. More talented than any I have ever met, but talent is not everything. The desire to protect those close to him is what truly makes him strong. He was so willing to give his life for this village, even thought it was breaking his heart to do so. _

_The Will of Fire burns strongly within him, and one day it will burn even brighter in his son. I have no doubt that Minato is the strongest Ninja this village has ever produced. I also have no doubt that he is the strongest Ninja this world has ever seen. _

_Naruto will surpass him in every way."_

_Please Minato, do not allow Sarutobi to have died in vain. Show the world that his faith in you and your son was well founded. _

_There is one other thing that I must pass to you before I leave. During this time of terror Heroes were born. When Sarutobi sealed the Fox away there was a great explosion. Four men gave their lives to protect your son. They did so knowing that he was saving their loved ones from a fate worse than death. Honor them. They lived and died as Shinobi of the highest caliber._

_There were three others that also protected your son. They however survived. Before the sealing, they realized that not all of Konoha would see Naruto as a hero, and they made a blood oath that if they survived the night they would protect him to the best of their ability. Seek them out; if anything they deserve your thanks._

_I must go now, my dear friend. I hope one day you will find it in your heart to forgive us._

_Tsunade_

Minato sat in silence for a very long time, lost in his memories. He smiled softly.

"I forgive you my friends, and thank you from the bottom of my heart." When he looked up again he was all business.

"Kensei!"

"Yes sir!"

"I want you to contact all of the current clan leaders. Tell them that I have something important to discuss with them."

"Would you like me to get The Third's advisors and Danzo as well sir?"  
"…yes. They should hear this too."

One hour later….

"What is this about Minato!"

"Danzo if you do not show the proper respect for Hokage sama you will be forcibly removed."

"How dare you! I am a member of this council, and no lowly Jounin will talk to me in such a way."

"Danzo! If you do not show me the proper respect I will LET Kakashi forcibly remove you." Danzo spluttered for a moment trying to think of a rebuttal before taking his seat. "Now I have called you all here to discuss recent events. As you all know The Third gave his life to defeat the Nine Tailed Fox. He did not however kill it. He sealed it away into a child."

"We must kill it immediately. We can not allow the Demon to stay in the village."

"Now wait a minute, the child is not a Demon, he is it's jailor."

"Nonesense. A child could not control the greatest of all Demons, let alone keep it prisoner." Danzo spoke up then.

"I do not think we should kill the child." Every one looked at him as if they were seeing him for the first time.

"…you don't"

"No I don't. I think that we should keep the child alive and train him to control the Fox's Chakra."

"Are you insane! Why would you teach the child to use the Demon's chakra."

"Because then we would have a weapon that no one could stand against. We would be able to conquer the other Hidden Villages, and reign supreme." Minato slammed his hand on the table, bringing instant silence.

"We will NOT be killing this child, and we most certainly will NOT be making him into a weapon. He will live and IF he so chooses he can pursue the path of the Shinobi. His life will be his own and no one else's. The only reason I brought you here was to tell you that he is a hero of this village and he will be treated as such."

"A HERO! You want to name the Demon a hero of our village!? I will absolutely not allow it." All of the Clan Leaders had remained silent this entire time, listening to the argument. It was at this point that Hizashi spoke up.

"Who is this child if you don't mind me asking?" Minato looked at the man steadily. He had made his decision as soon as he had finished Tsunade's letter.

"He is an orphan. His mother died in child birth, but before she passed she said that he was to be named Uzumaki Naruto."

"Who will be taking care of the child?"

"That is another reason why I called you here. I wish to ask one of the clans to take him in and raise him." The silence stretched on for what seemed like a life time.

"The Inuzuka clan refuses."

"As does the Hyuuga clan."

"The Aburame clan refuses."

"The Uchiha clan refuses."

"The Akimichi clan refuses."

"The Nara clan refuses."

"The Yamanaka clan refuses."

"As does the Haruno clan." Kakashi looked around in revulsion, before standing to leave.

"You all sicken me!" He spat before disappearing in a whirl of leaves. Minato sighed in defeat. He had hoped that at least one clan would be willing to take his son in. He could not in fear of someone noticing the resemblance. He did not want his enemies to come after the only person he had left in his life. His heart was breaking even as he spoke.

"I agree with Kakashi in the fullest. I am immensely disappointed in all of you. It with a heavy heart that I make this decision; He will be placed in an orphanage until he enters the academy or until he reaches the age of eight. Then I will give him enough money to find an apartment. I will also give him a monthly allowance to allow him to purchase clothing and food.

One more thing. As of this day forward I am putting into effect a law. None shall speak of the fact that the Nine Tailed Fox is sealed into Naruto. I do this in hopes that future generations will not be such idiots. Any one who breaks this law will be punished harshly and immediately. If there is a second offense the person will be put to death."

"That is a little harsh."

"Nothing is too harsh when protecting a child. I would go to the pits of hell to protect any child. For THIS child I would challenge Heaven and Hell if the need presented itself. Do I make my self perfectly clear?" No one in the room could meet his fierce gaze, but they all nodded in understanding.

"Good. Now I will personally see to his placement in an appropriate orphanage. You are dismissed."

As soon as Minato left the room Kakashi was at his side.

"So, now what?"

"Now we find a good home for Naruto."

"What if someone decides to hurt him?"

"I already have that covered." Kakashi glances at him in surprise.

"You do?"

"Yes. What are the names of the two men that survived when the Fox was sealed?"

"Ishida, and Kaidoh."

"I want you to find them and tell them that they will be this child's shadow."

"Sir we can't protect him 24/7."

"I know, but if you are there half the time then that cuts the possibility of him getting hurt in half."

"I understand sir. We will do our best."

"I knew I could count on you Kakashi."

"Always sir. Always."

For the next several days Minato searched all of Konoha for a suitable orphanage for his son. He interviewed all the Matrons, and several of the older children. Finally on the third day he found a suitable home for his child.

The orphanage was run by a couple. They were in their late fifties, and had spent the last thirty five years together. They had decided to open the orphanage after the Kyuubi had attacked. They knew that with all of the parents that had died, Shinobi and civilian alike, there was bound to be a flood of orphans.

It wasn't a very large orphanage, the max capacity being 15 children, but after spending time with the couple Minato realized that here Naruto would be as safe as possible.

The husband was a retired Jounin, and during his career he had become extremely proficient at seals.

The perimeter of their property had a large fence, and worked into the fence were defensive, offensive, and alarm raising seals. The couple said they took the protection of any of their children very seriously. They would not let any harm come to the children if there was a single breath left in either of them.

Minato then gave them the final test. He told them that the child he had in mind had the Demon Fox sealed inside of him. They both looked at him in surprise, and Minato had been afraid that they would lash out with some hateful or fearful words.

"The poor thing. No wonder you were asking us all of those questions. I can't believe that anyone would want to harm a child, let alone a child that is keeping us all from a very horrible fate."

"Please Hokage-sama, we would be honored to have this child living with us." Needless to say Minato was very surprised.

"I'm glad to see that there are still some decent people in this world. I was afraid that after looking for so long I was never going to find a place for him."

"We promise that we will take very good care of him."

"I would like to visit every once in a while to see him if that wouldn't be too much of a problem. He's kind of grown on me."

"Of course you would be welcome at any time."

"Thank you so very much. I will bring him tomorrow morning. I think that you will enjoy him. He is a very happy baby."

"We will expect you tomorrow then."

Early the next morning….

Minato, the Fourth Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, was tired. Not physically tired, but emotionally tired. The last several days had been very rough. His emotions had been put through their paces in varying degrees. Becoming a father was a feeling unlike any he had ever experienced before. His euphoria was short lived however; with the news of his wife's passing came a despair that threatened to crush his heart in its icy grip.

Now, even though he was alive and well, he had to hand his son over to an orphanage. _NO!! I must not dwell on these things! I am a shinobi, the Hokage no less! No matter how hard the mission I must not let my feelings interfere. This is, after all, for the best. If I took care of him my enemies would find out, and they would use him to get to me. I WILL NOT allow that to happen! He will be safer growing up without the love of a parent, even if it will hurt him to do so. I have made my decision and I will not back out now!_

"….Sir?" Minato sighed and looked to his ever faithful student. "We've been standing here for the last fifteen minutes."

"…I know. I just wonder if this is really the best thing to do."

"Sensei, what else can you do? None of the clans will accept him. I would, but I don't know the first thing about raising a child."

"Not to mention the fact that you are still a child yourself."

"…by age yes, by law no."

"yes, yes I know. I would also take him in if I could, but it would be too dangerous for him. Plus I don't know the first thing about raising a child either." Kakashi laughed softly at that.

"I'm sure you will do just fine, when the time comes."

"Unfortunately I can't say the same about you. Well I better get this over with; otherwise I might lose my resolve."

Minato reached out, and with a heavy heart knocked on the orphanage door.

* * *

A/N

Sooo….I know that a lot of you will be somewhat mad about my decision to have Naruto put in a orphanage, but let me say this. I have a plan. There is a method to my madness. If it makes you feel any better I promise not to delete any angry flames about this chapter. Go ahead and let your anger out. It won't change anything, but I bet you'll feel better. Besides pent up anger is bad for you and those around you.

Also I know this chapter is shorter than the others, but I wanted to end it here. Cliffhanger ya know?

MWUHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!!

Ahem….please excuse that brief moment where I lost control over my insane other half. He tends to get out at random times.

Any who…look forward to the next chapter I have big plans for it.


	4. Chapter 4

Yo! I know it's been a while since I've updated this story, but it's been kind of busy lately so I haven't had much time to work on it. Also I have an Idea for another story, but I'm thinking that it is too mature for and I don't want to get in trouble for posting it. If any of you know of a place I can post something for 18+ please PM me. For any of you that are interested in this new story please PM me and I will let you know when and where I post it. There will be a teaser at the end of the chapter that is appropriate for any who are interested. Thank you.

I don't own Naruto or any of the characters related to Naruto.

Onto the story!!

* * *

"Ah! Naruto, it's good to see you again."

"Hey old man! Do you have any new clothes for me today?"

"Hmmm…let me think. Ah! I have just the thing for you."

"Really!! Is it something awesome?"

"Oh yes! It is the most awesome of awesome! It represents strength and speed. It represents grace and power."

"Really! Really! That is so cool! Hey, hey! What is it? Show me!"

"Ok young one. Prepare yourself! Behold!! The most awesome of awesome………………… ORANGE!!"

"Aweso- HEY!! What's the big idea old man! You're always trying to sell me that orange jumpsuit. What is with you and orange anyway?"

"I am glad you finally asked. Orange is a color favored by the gods. As I said it represents power and grace."

"Yeah right. Orange is totally not a cool color. Especially for a ninja! How can I hide wearing orange?"

"You just don't understand. Let me give you an example. One of the fiercest creatures I know is orange."

"Stop lying old man."

"Oh I'm not lying young one. The creature I speak of is one of the greatest hunters in the land. It is powerful and graceful, yet it can remain hidden and stay silent so that none can detect it."

"tch…yeah right. What kind of animal can do all of that when it's orange?"

"The mighty Tiger can."

"Huh?"

"The Tiger Naruto. The Tiger is the animal I speak of."

"…but the Tiger isn't just orange old man."

"Ah, but is this jumpsuit only orange?"

"…no, but it isn't the same."

"I suppose not, but orange is still a wonderful color. If you would only-!" Naruto never heard what the old shop keeper had to say. At that exact moment all the windows in the shop exploded inward, showering them both in glass.

"Look what we have here boys! A pest that needs to be exterminated and a demon lover that needs to be taught the error of his ways." Several of the villagers surrounding the shop chuckled at the comments.

"Damn straight. This little bastard is a lot quicker than he looks." One villager called out.

"Yeah he's gotten away from us before, but now we have professionals. 'Exterminators' if you will." From the back of the mob came six chunin, all with confident smirks on their faces.

One of the less sober ninja saunters up to Naruto and, roughly, forces his face upward. Naruto glares into his slightly unfocused eyes.

"Oho! This kid thinks he's tough." He turns and smirks at his buddies. "Let's see if he can glare without his eyes." Quicker than Naruto could follow the chunin had a kunai in each hand. He spun and slammed one into each of Naruto's eyes.

Or so he thought…

In Naruto's place was a bundle of shirts.

"Huh??" The chunin blinked once before his head tumbled from his body. Before the body fell to the ground the old shop keeper sent it flying into the crowd of villagers with a powerful kick.

The unfortunate ones that the corpse hit screamed in terror as they were splattered in still warm blood. The villagers scattered like mice before a very angry cat. The five remaining ninja looked at the corpse in surprise, but held their ground.

The shop keeper turned to Naruto and smiled reassuringly. "Naruto, I want you to go and hide somewhere far away from here. One as young as you shouldn't see such things."

"…but what about you?"

"I'll be fine. I am wearing orange today. They won't even be able to touch me. I'll come find you later." Naruto looked down as tears forced their way out of his eyes.

"You're lying." It was almost too soft to hear, but hear it he did.

"Naruto?" Naruto wiped his face then looked up. "Have I ever lied to you?"

"No."

"I promise I will come find you. I don't ever go back on my word. Now go!"

Naruto sprinted for the closest exit. The shop keeper turned to the remaining Ninja, as he did so his eyes changed. The normally sparkling grey eyes, were as hard and cold as tempered steel.

"You gentlemen came here with murder in your hearts. If it were only towards me, I might have let you leave alive. However I will not forgive your intent towards the child. You will all die at my hands."

"Tch…what can one old man do? Tezuka was drunk and not paying attention. You got lucky is all." The leader turned to the one who spoke.

"You idiot. Didn't you notice the change in his eyes?"

"So he's angry, like that will do him any good."

"You're a fucking idiot if you think that!" _Shit! This isn't good. I seem to be the only one taking him seriously. He killed Tezuka with wind manipulation, and by the look in his eyes he was an experienced Jounin. If only I knew more fire techniques. I only really know Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu. Even I know that one experienced Jounin can beat ten average chunin easily. These guys aren't even that! Fuck!_ _Well here goes nothing._

"Ha! So you know wind manipulation huh? Well too bad for you then! My affinity is fire!" _I hope this bluff works! _

The shop keeper watched as his enemy went through some seals. _Judging by the seal speed, he's bluffing. He doesn't have the fire element. My guess is that he has this one fire technique, and that's it._

The shop keepers hand began glowing with sharp blue chakra that swiftly extended out two feet. With a backwards stroke he cut through the back wall and the water main hidden behind it. Before the water hit the ground he was half way through hand seals.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

"Suiton: Suijinheki!"

The two opposing techniques hit each other, and the fire fizzled out of existence.

"Well? You're out of tricks, so now what?" The leading chunin stood stunned. _Of course! Most skilled Jounin have two elements! This was a really bad idea! If we don't run now we'll be killed for sure._

"We'll just lea-! Wait you idiots! Don't charge him like that! We'll be killed, don't you understand that!!"

The four other chunin charged in with kunai drawn. Both of the shop keeper's hands lit up with the deadly wind element chakra. The first Ninja to him lost the hand holding the kunai.

He wasn't expecting the other kunai however and as he turned to deal with the other three he felt a sharp pain in his leg.

"Gotcha you fuc-!" The words died on his lips as his head split down the center.

Had the shop keeper been fifteen years younger the wound would have been no problem. Now however it was causing a big problem. If he couldn't get the other three before they got him it'd be all over.

He brought his hands together and formed seals faster than he ever had before.

"SUITON: SUIGADAN" Three spinning water drills impaled three surprised chunin. The only problem was that the shop keeper hadn't been fast enough. His left arm now hung useless at his side, and he had a deep gash on his lower rib cage.

"Ha…ha…ha thank…god its over."

"WRONG!! DIE FUCKER!!" Before he could react the last chunin buried a kunai in the left side of his neck.

_I thought that he had run off! Shit! Old age sure is a bitch!_

"NOOOOOO!! Old Man!!" The shop keeper looked up in surprise to see Naruto jumping out of a nearby tree.

"Ha! Looks like I get to kill the demon too.!" With the last of his strength the shop keeper forced his left arm to move. He grabbed the ninja's vest.

"I told you... didn't I?" The shop keeper's right hand lit up with chakra. "You…all would die…by my hand!" With a roar of pain and rage he brought his hand down cutting through bone and muscle to the heart. The chunin's eyes widened before he fell to the ground dead.

As Naruto arrived the old man collapsed to the ground, coughing up blood.

"See? I told you…I'd take care of them." Naruto fell to his knees crying.

"Why! You didn't have to do that! I would have been fine!"

"I did this to protect you!...nothing is as…important to me…as the people I cherish…I would do it all over again…even if I knew this…was going to happen."

"…but you're one of my only friends!" The old man smiled at Naruto as his breathing grew more labored.

"You will find more!...I have no doubt……and they will……become your precious……………people………………promise…………………………always……………………………………………………protect them!" The old man took one last breath before his eyes closed.

"Old man?...Old man!?...OLD MAN!!" Naruto clutched the old man tightly and cried. He hurt; Hurt more than he ever had in his entire life. It felt as if something was eating his heart and was going to explode out of his chest.

"No!No!No!No!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NOOOOOOOOO!!" A sudden pulse of enormous chakra sent a small wave of water and debris in every direction. At its center sat Naruto, an evil red aura surrounding him.

"WHY!" He turned to the villagers who had stopped to see what was going on. "WHY DO YOU ALL HATE ME SO MUCH! WHAT HAVE I EVER DONE TO YOU! WHAT DID HE EVER DO TO YOU!"

When Naruto looked up his eyes were red and slitted, his hands were clawed, and his teeth were sharp and feral looking.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO SUCH A KIND PERSON!! I SHOULD KILL ALL OF YOU! YOU ALL **DESERVE** TO DIE!!"

Just as Naruto was going to charge at the closest villager he stopped. _Promise……always…….protect them!_

Slowly Naruto's claws disappeared, and his eyes changed back to blue. The people around him watched in surprise. The pain and agony in his crystal eyes was so profound that several of the villagers could not look at him.

"Why!!" Then he turned and disappeared in the direction of the training grounds.

* * *

"Sir!"

"Yes? What do you need Kakashi?"

"There has been a…..disturbance."

"So take care of it. I have a ton of paper work to get done and I don't have time to deal with something trivial."

"…Ah, but there were casualties." Minato looked up sharply.

"Casualties? Were we attacked?"

"No sir. It was a dispute between five chunin and a civilian."

"Shit. I told them not to get drunk during the week. Well who is the civilian and I'll go inform his family. Give me the names of the Chunin and I will have the ANBU arrest them."

"….The chunin are all dead sir."

"WHAT!!"

"Is this room safe sir?" Minato looked at Kakashi sharply. He went through a few seals

"Naimitsu no Jutsu! It is now!"

"Several civilians said they saw Naruto leaving the scene soon after the commotion ended. They said he had slitted red eyes and visible red chakra surrounded his body."

"Fuck! Is there anything _else _you want to drop on me Kakashi!"

"….I'm very sorry sir!"

"Huh? Why the hell are you apologizing?"

"It was my shift to watch Naruto. I got distracted and lost track of him."

"………you left my son alone!" Minato didn't yell. He didn't even sound angry, but Kakashi knew better. This quiet reprimand was much worse.

"I'm very sorry sir."

"Sorry? Six people are dead, and it could be my son's fault. Sorry doesn't cut it. Consider yourself demoted until further notice. I will be finding a replacement for you to protect my son. I am severely disappointed in you Kakashi."

"Do….do you want me to find him?"

"No. I will go find him. Consider yourself lucky. You are getting off_ very easily_!"

"Yes Sir!"

Several hours later….

_Man this kid is hard to find! He's so unpredictable, I guess if he ever becomes a Shinobi it will be a strong point of his._

Minato sat in a tree watching Naruto pound on a log with shocking determination.

_He has no form what so ever, but his determination behind it is impressive. With the proper training he could be pretty good._

Dropping out of the tree Minato approached his son.

"Hey kid!" Naruto glanced at him briefly.

"Please leave. I don't want to talk to anyone right now."

"Hmmm…nope." Naruto paused.

"What do you mean 'nope'."

"I'm not leaving, and I am going to talk to you."

"Go ahead. I'm not gonna talk back though." He started punching the log again.

"You're doing that wrong." Naruto paused again. "You have to put more power into it. Widen your stance and bend your knees a little bit. Good, now when you go to punch twist your whole upper body into the punch. Now give it a try."

Naruto did as he was told and hit the log. He looked at Minato in surprise.

"See? Didn't that feel like a stronger punch than what you were doing before?"

"Yeah, that made my fist sting."

"Well that's something you'll have to deal with until your skin toughens up."

Naruto nodded and went back to his punches.

"So…why are you out here doing this anyway?"

"I have to get stronger."

"Really? Why's that?"

"Because I have to!"

"Is there someone you want to get back at? Maybe a bully?"

"NO!"

"Then why?"

"I…I want to be able to protect my friends. I don't want to watch someone I care about die in front of me."

"Kid…that is a great reason to want to get stronger, but you have to realize something. Sometimes people you care about die no matter how strong you are. My wife died and there was nothing I could have done, and I'm pretty strong."

"I know. It's just that I don't have many friends, so I'll do whatever it takes to keep them."

"You'll do alright kid. Just keep on believing in yourself and your friends." Minato ruffles Naruto's hair. "Keep practicing those punches how I taught you. If you want I can make up a scroll that has more Taijutsu workouts for you. It'll help you find one your good at."

"Really! You'd do that for me!"

"Yeah no problem kid. I'll have it delivered to the orphanage tomorrow."

"Thanks a lot mister. Umm…who are you anyway?" Minato stared at him in surprise.

"You don't know who I am?"

"No. Am I supposed to?" Minato sweat dropped.

"You're telling me you don't even recognize the Fourth Hokage when you see him?"

"…WOW! Are you really the Fourth Hokage?"

"Yep I am."

"I can't wait to tell the other kids that THE Fourth Hokage taught me something! They are gonna be so jealous!"

"……yeah. Well you better head home it's getting kind of late." Naruto looks up at the twilight sky.

"Shoot. I didn't know it was this late. The old lady is gonna be so mad at me!" Without even a good bye Naruto disappeared in the direction of his home.

"Ha! He sure is a goofy kid. I'm glad he's turning out the way he is. I just hope I made the right decision."

On the way home Naruto made a detour. He approached the ruined shop cautiously. Looking around he didn't see anyone. Swiftly he darted forward into the wreckage. After a few minutes of searching he found what he was looking for. Pushing over a desk revealed a package with his name on it.

On top was a small note.

_Naruto,_

_I had these made for you. I figured one day you would cave in and buy one for me. Unfortunately I didn't count on your stubbornness, so I got stuck with a bunch of them. So now they are a gift free of charge. Hopefully one day you will wear them._

Naruto smiled, picked up the package, and headed for home.

The very next day Naruto was seen wearing orange clothing, and for the next several years that would be all he was seen wearing.

So how was it? I thought I would do something that started Naruto on the path to the character he is later in life. Also it gives a reason for the orange, and it starts some basic training from Minato. He will become more involved in Naruto's training don't worry. Naruto is only Five in this chapter so bear with me. This chapter seems, to me anyway, to be missing something. You guys are the ones who read it and I sometimes miss things as an author. Let me know what you think. Any and all feedback is appreciated!

And now here is the teaser of 'Namikaze Minato' that I promised…..Please Enjoy!

**WARNING!! This teaser contains strong language, and sexual references. If this is something you are against DO NOT READ!! You hve been warned!!**

* * *

I love the spring. It is my most favorite time of the year. It is a time of new life and new beginnings. I was jealous of it. It is not as easy for lives to change as it is for the seasons. My family was not what you would call a model family. My Father was a low-life drunk, and my Mother sold her body for drugs. The only shining star in my world of darkness was my older sister. If it was not for her I would have died long ago.

My story is not one of joy and love; it is one of hatred and sorrow. I guess you could say it has a happy ending, but that all depends on who you are. I will let you be the judge.

"Please hold on for a little longer Mother. We are almost to the hospital."

"Shut up you stupid little bitch. I know we are almost there I don't need you to tell me that."

"I was just-"

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!!"

"Yes Mother. I'm sorry."

"Do you think you can remember what to tell the doctor? Or are you such a stupid bitch that I need to remind you?"

"No Mother I remember. You told me to tell the doctor that you want the strongest pain killers available."

"It's surprising that a stupid bitch like you can remember that."

"I'm not a stupid bitch Mother."

"Are you back talking me?" The younger blonde flinched at the undercurrent of promised violence.

"No Mother."

"I thought not. Not only are you stupid you're spineless too." The younger blonde turned away from her mother to hide the flash of hatred in her eyes. _Why!? Why is it always like this!? It doesn't matter what I do to please her it's never good enough. _

"Yes Mother."

"Get the door you stupid bitch. Then I want you to find the Doctor." As mother and daughter entered the hospital they were greeted by a new nurse.

"Good evening, how can I help you?"

"You can help us by shutting the hell up and getting me the strongest pain killers you have."

"Excuse me Ma'am but-"

"Don't give me that 'Ma'am' shit. Someone with a virgin pussy like you couldn't possible understand what I'm going through. Now get me those damn pain killers."

"Mother please…not in public."

"You little bitch!! How dare you order me around!"

"Mother I wasn't-" WHAM!! Suddenly she saw stars as her Mother's full forced punch connected.

"Ma'am this is a hospital!! We will not tolerate this kind of-"

"You better shut the fuck up, Virgin Pussy, unless you want the same!" The young nurse stood rooted to the spot in shock of this horribly vile woman.

"Taira!! Taira are you ok?" Taira's eyes fluttered open and slowly she gained focus. The family doctor was kneeling over her, a concerned look on his face. "Will you be ok Taira?"

"…yes…I will be fine…just give me a minute to regain my balance."

"Kuragari-san I will not tolerate this kind of behavior in my hospital!"

"She's my kid I will do as I see fit and no head in the clouds doctor is gonna tell me otherwise."

"She may be your child, but this is MY hospital and what I say goes. I am the law here."

"Tch…acting all high and mighty. What are you gonna do about it _Doc?"_

"I will make you give birth naturally. No pain medication at all!"

"Ha! You can't do that!"

"Oh? All I have to do is write a report saying that the safety of the Mother and child would be in jeopardy if pain medication was administered. As I said I am the law here and no one would dare question a report written in my own hand."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me!" Kuragari-san stood glaring at the doctor for several long seconds before walking over to her daughter. She put a hand under her arm and pulled her up.

"_Just you wait! This doctor saved you this time, but at home I am the Law. Ain't anything he can do_ _about it then. You'll get double what was coming to you." _

Taira was rooted to the spot in terror of the promised violence to come.


End file.
